A pendulum clock of the type described above is known from German Auslegeschrift No. 2,353,200 as well as from the journal "Uhren-Journal" 3/76. In that pendulum clock, so-called two-step action control takes place, i.e. the control begins when the necessary correction has exceeded or fallen below a limit value of, for example, 0.7 seconds. A certain amount of inaccuracy thus has to be tolerated.
The comparator functions in analog fashion and comprises two control coils arranged on opposite sides of the pendulum.